You're The One For Me
by jem5136
Summary: How would have ever thought this would happen? Two people who seem to be enemies come together and form and unbelievable bond of love. I do not own any of the photos or characters through the story. No copyright infringement intended.
1. Derek's Emotions

"I just... I just don't understand why you stand there all day with the same look on your face. Know one knows what you're thinking, Derek!" Stiles says with a dumbfounded look on his face

"Maybe I don't have emotions to show, Stiles" Derek turned his head toward Stiles with an expressionless face

"Yes you do, Derek, everyone has emotions. Don't you feel anything about the alpha back? Even one single trace of fear?"

"I don't fear the alphas, I fear what they will do to my pack, all alphas fear for the pack."

"Obviously they don't fear for their packs, they killed everyone in their pack. What's so say you won't do the same. I mean, you seem as if you have no love within you."

"My love, Stiles, lies within my pack. They are what I think about, I worry for them, I protect them, I want them safe. If that's not love, then I don't know what is." Derek looks away "Why do you even care about my emotions, Stiles?"

"Um... I... I don't really care..." he says stuttering with an awkward shaky voice "I guess I just want to know if you consider me as part of your pack; are you worried for my safety too?"

"Right now, no." Derek says with disguised sarcasm

"I'm being serious. Are you worried about me?" Stiles asks Derek from the other side of the table, hoping to get the answer he wants

"Yes, Stiles. I worry about everyone's safety in this town. I don't want anyone hurt..." he turns to look at Stiles "and that includes you."

"So does that mean I'm part of the pack then? Even though I don't have superhuman powers?" having a sarcastic smile with a hinted feeling of happiness in his eyes

"If it makes you feel better, then yes, you're part of the pack." Derek said in a submissive manner, taking a breath, then looking back at the documents again

Stiles stood there observing Derek researching the papers. There was always something about Derek that sent a shock down his spine, though he'd never tell anyone. It's like he felt Derek was supposed to be in his life, but he wasn't sure why.

"Is there something you want, Stiles?" Derek asked, still looking at the papers

"Um... No, I just though I could help you figure out whatever your trying to find, I guess." he said with a positive voice, but had a feeling Derek didn't want him there

"Well you're not doing a very good job with researching by standing there like an idiot." He look up towards Stiles. Stiles started looking awkwardly around the room, avoiding eye contact. "Can you look at the school records to see if you find this person?" he points to a photo of someone

"Sure... where are the papers?" Stiles looks at the documents on the table, no identifying school records

"Upstairs, 3rd row, 5th shelf." Derek looked down again at the papers

Stiles walked up the spiral staircase. Each time he could see Derek all he could do is stare at him. He wasn't sure why he wanted to see him, he just knew all he could think about was Derek's face, and how enlightening it was to him, though Derek had only smiled twice are him.

At the top of the stairs, Stiles looked down the isles of shelves with thousands of books and binders on them. "Whoa... why..." Stiles asked

"Just shut up and get the records." Derek said without looking up

Stiles grabbed a binder and started heading back down the stairs, again looking at Derek every chance he could get.

"Do you see something you like?" Derek asked with a slight interested voice and paired with curiosity

"Whah... um... what are you talking about.." Stiles said in a shaky voice

"You stared at me whenever you had the change, so I was asking if you liked what you saw." Derek's face changed into a curious, set sarcastic form

"I... I di.. I didn't look at you." still with a shaky voice, and avoiding eye contact again. He was holding the binder tight with nervousness

"Every chance you had, you stared at me, that's why you tripped when you reached the top of the stairs, because you were expecting another stair." Derek looked at Stiles with a face you only get from your parents when they caught you doing something wrong

"Oh... you mean th-that" staring at the ground

"Yup, I mean that. Is there something you want to say? Or should I say it for you?" Derek sat on the side of the table closes to Stiles, he wasn't more than 2 feet from Stiles.

Stiles moved from looking at the ground to looking up at the lighting in the loft. "I... I don't have anything to say... what is there to say? I really think you need a different light right there, though. It seems a little old, don't ya think?" Stiles said, trying to change the subject to something easier to talk about

"Don't change the subject, Stiles. There has been something bothering you, something that you've been thinking about constantly lately, hasn't there?" Derek looked at Stiles straight in the eye. Not one second passed before Stiles noticed and stared into Derek's eyes.

"I... don't... have... anyth-thing... t-to.. s-say..." he stuttered

"You want me don't something, Stiles." Derek gently on Stile's chin "You want me, don't you?"

Stiles dropped the binder. He couldn't say anything. All he could feel was the warmth of Derek's hand on his chin, Derek's warm, yet hard gaze looking straight at me. His heart was racing, faster than he'd ever thought it could.

"Do me a favor, Stiles... hold still."

Derek's voice softened. He slowly leaned closer to Stiles. Stiles couldn't move, he was paralyzed in his place. He didn't know what to do, and if he didn't he wouldn't be able to do it.

Derek was 6 inches away, and he closed his eyes. Stiles stood there, waiting. Derek's lips touched Stile's. He too closed his eyes. He felt Derek's soft lips against his own. Derek knew what he was doing, he put just the right amount of pressure, in just the right places to make this a kiss you will never forget.

Derek leaned back and opened his eyes. Stiles stood there, eyes still closed, heart racing, not breathing. It felt as if he had been stricken by lighting. Everything in his body was racing. He couldn't comprehend what had just happened, or what might come next. I wasn't sure if he wanted to know. He opened his eyes to see a soft smile on Derek's face.

"That's what you have been wanting. And to answer your question, you are part of the pack, and I think about you more than anyone else." Derek said in a soft, honest voice.


	2. Cover Up

Fear started to travel through Stiles vains. "Um..." he said slowly "So wh-what hap-pens n-now?"

Removing his hand from Stiles chin, Derek says in a soft, yet firm voice "You say nothing to anyone, this stays between us."

"What stays between you?" Scott entered the room, with a questioning look on his face. He'd never seen Derek that close to Stiles unless he didn't have a choice

"Nothing, Scott" Derek said, going back to his usual hard personality "We were just discussing who may have played a role in yesterday's killing"

"Who are you thinking it is?" Scott said looking wearily to Stiles, who still stood in a frozen manner, only looking at Derek's face

"I've narrowed it down to a couple of people, but I'm not sure who it is exactly. All of them started to wonder about my family, and were starting to spread rumors that we were 'supernatural'" Derek looked at Scott with a slight sense of nervousness, though he seemed to be playing his normal role exceptionally well.

Scott looked at Stiles "What is wrong with him, Derek? He looks like he's just seen a ghost?" Stiles looked at Scott, but avoided eye contact

"He did, he saw a photo of me when I saw in high school; believe me when I say, that would scare anyone." Derek sounded sarcastic enough to be believable

"Where's it at, I want to see it? I need something to torture you with if you ever get on my nerves?" Scott smiled and expected Derek to say something sarcastically back

"It's gone" Derek look at Scott, with worry in his eyes

"He burnt it" Stiles finally said, but only in a robot-like voice, no emotion

A smug laugh came from Scott "You burnt your own photo? Was it really that bad?" looking at Derek with an unbelieving expression

"Yeah, at the time I was sort of... going through a phase. It's just gone now, forget about it." Derek said looking back down at the papers to avoid eye contact

"That must have been quite a horrid photo is Stiles is still standing there completely frozen and you don't want to talk about it." Scott said with a laugh

"Why are you here, again? I didn't hear you mention it when you walked in" Derek said with a firm, demanding voice

Scott couldn't understand why Derek seemed so forceful and Stiles seemed to be scared of everything around him. "I just came to let you know there was another body found. Same markings on the his back and a wire through his neck." He said as if it was casual conversation, but showing he was worried about both Derek and Stiles "The police haven't released any information yet, so I was wondering if you" looking at Stiles "could get some information from your dad. I know this has to do something with the alpha back."

"Have you ever heard of a phone, Scott? They are pretty popular, and you didn't have to come all the way down here just to say you want help from Stiles!" he said in an offensive voice, as if Derek was protecting something (by which he was).

"Oh.. um.. okay, I'll just call next time. I'm sorry I interrupted you're research. But Styles, could you try to get some information from your dad tonight?" Stiles just shook his head, looking at no one but the wall "Ok, good. I'll be at home if you need me." Scott turned around and started walking to the door, where he turned just before leaving "I still want to see that photo, Derek. There has to be a copy somewhere!" He laughed and left, but he still knew something had to have been wrong.

Derek looked at Stiles with an angered face, Stiles looked at him in worry "You cannot tell anyone about what just happened. I swear to god, I will make you pay if you do; do you understand that!?" Derek shouted

Stiles eyes drew to the back of his head, and the fainted to the floor.

Stiles woke up on his bed, his head was throbbing. All he had on were the shorts he usually sleeps in. He sat up and looked around the room, he found Derek standing in the corner near the window.

"W-why are y-you here... w-what happened..." Stiles mumbled looking towards Derek, who was nothing more than a blurred figure

"You fainted when Scott left and hit your head on the floor at my loft. That's probably why your head hurts" Derek said, with a slight laugh at the end

Stiles vision was starting to become clearer "Why are you in my room?" Stiles looked down at himself "Why am I only wearing shorts... Oh my god, Derek, what did you do to me!" Stiles shouted at Derek

"An hour after you fainted, you still hadn't waken up, so I brought you here. Your dad let me in, seeing you unconscious. I brought you here, changed you into the shorts you wear when you sleep and waited for you to wake up." Derek said as if he was reading from a script

"You changed my cloths? Why the hell didn't you just drop me on the bed and leave?" Stiles said in a high, embarrassed voice

"Remember I told you you're part of the pack? If someone else in my pack passed out, I'd take care of them too. By the way, you're jeans were smelled like shit, so I started a load of laundry for you" Derek said" you're welcome."

"So now you're my maid, doing my laundry. What else are you going to do? Change my the bed sheets?" Stiles had an angry, yet thankful attitude; he had a lot of laundry to do

Derek sat of the side of the bed, and looked at Stiles with a comforting smile "I've already done that Stiles; you peed yourself. So I changed your bed sheets, and I changed you." now having a sarcastic smile

"I pissed myself..." Stiles looked away from Derek "Wait, you said you changed me? Oh my god, you saw me naked. Why the hell didn't you just leave me there. I could have taken care of myself, you know!"

"I did it because you're more that just part of my pack, Stiles. That should have been obvious by now. Why are you so embarrassed?" Derek said without sarcasm. He really wanted to know why Stiles felt embarrassed around him.

"I'm embarrassed because you saw me naked, Derek. That would embarrass anyone... except you, who knows what you have to be embarrassed about." Stiles looked away, blushing.

"Stiles" he paused "you have nothing to be embarrassed about." Derek said with a smile

Stiles looked up with wonder in his eyes "What do you mean 'nothing to be embarrassed about'"?

"Shut up, Stiles" Derek quickly leaned in toward Stiles, eyes closing, just as earlier that night. Derek wanted this one to be special, but he didn't know why; so he made it last. He wrapped both hands around Stiles cheeks, preforming the kiss with perfection, not letting it end any time soon.

Stiles fell into the kiss with more passion this time. He too didn't want it to end. He participated this time, he retrieved Derek's lips when they started to pull away, wanting more. He loved the feeling, he loved everything about it.

Both Stiles and Derek knew. They knew this is what life would be, they were meant for each other. There is no other option but to be together. But how would they keep it from everyone else knowing? It would be obvious at some point. But all they thought about right now was how perfect the other is, still finding perfections each second.

Derek leaned back, moving his hand down Stiles chest "I... I think we both know what this means..." he paused "I just want you, Stiles" he ran his hand down further Stiles chest, then pulling away. But Derek's hand hit a bump when he pulled back.

"What the kiss really that good?" Derek asked with a laugh

"Oh god, um... I-I just... oh god, this is really embarrassing..." Stiles said with an extreme amount of embarrassment, pulling himself under the sheets of his bed

"When I said you have nothing to be embarrassed about, Stiles, that's what I was talking about." Derek said with a smile and a slight laugh. He got up from the bed and started walking towards the open window.

"Don-Don't leave yet, Derek. I just want you to stay with here for a while." Stiles said with complete longing.

Derek turned and looked at Stiles, half hidden under the sheets. He let out a slight breath, like a sight of relief mixed with a slight laugh. He walked slowly towards the bed again, and laid himself between Stiles and the edge.

Stiles slide closer to Derek and wrapped his shaky arm around Derek's side. Derek, almost not knowing what to do, leaned in closer to Stiles, wrapped his arm around Stiles' back and placed his hand gently against his head. Both relaxed and coupled into one being. They laid there for the rest of the night, neither one could sleep, but they just laid there in complete bliss.


	3. Who Knew

Stiles opened his eyes in the morning. He never thought he would, but he actually fell asleep, and so did Derek. _"This is perfect, all I want is to stay right here"_ Stiles thought, while listening to Derek's heart beat. He glanced at his alarm clock, seeing that it was 8:56.

He jumped up out of bed, looking for the closest pair of jeans and shirt he could find. The instant Stiles jumped, Derek was on his feet. "What's the problem?" Derek asked intensely

"Look at the time, Derek. School starts in 4 minutes. I'm gonna be late, and I cannot afford to be tardy to Algebra or I'll get a grade deduction!" Stiles said ranting around the room throwing on whichever cloths he found

Derek relaxed his 'ready-to-fight' posture. "Stiles, it's Saturday." Derek glanced at Stiles with a humorous glare

"Oh, it... it is Saturday... Crap, I woke up early for a freaking Saturday." Stile looked at his bed wishing he could crawl back in with Derek again

"Welcome to the real world, Stiles. You need to talk to your dad about the murder." he set down to put his shoes on

"Oh, yeah. I'll see what I can do." he paused "I was wondering... is there really a horrible picture of you?"

Derek looked up after tying his shoes "No Stiles, I never had my picture taken when I was in school, I never showed up on 'picture day""

"Why not? Were you really going through a phase, or something" Stiles really wanted to know

"No, the only phase I went through was learning how to control when I shift. I dropped out before high school, I found school boring." Derek said in an unpleased voice

"You thought school was boring?"

"Yeah" Derek looked at Stiles while putting his leather jacket on

"School is boring for everyone, Derek. No body likes school." Stiles sounded as if he was stating common sense

"Yeah, but I knew everything they were trying to teach me." he said with humor

"Whatever, you didn't know EVERYTHING they tough." Stiles looked at Derek in disbelief

"Werewolves have better memory than humans, Stiles. By the way, you kept saying my name in your sleep last night. You do that a lot in your sleep." Derek said as he walked toward the window

"I was saying your name?" Stiles' checks started turning red "Wait, how do you know I say your name when you're not here?" Stiles started walking towards Derek, tripping over the jeans he only had half way on

"I check on you every night to make sure you're okay. At first I though you knew I was here and you were trying to annoy me, but then I realized you do it almost every night." Derek opened the window and started his way out.

"Was it loud enough that my dad could hear it?" he said in worry

"Only a whisper, but you sounded like a dunk guy singing my name in a horrible long song" Derek said while laughing

"That must have been romantic."

"Very" Derek jumped from the window and started running toward town.

Stiles' only thought was _"Did he really think it was romantic?"_ He walked down into the kitchen to see what food he could find for breakfast.

While looking through the fridge, he heard "What's going on?"

He hit his head on the fridge's roof "Scott!... um... how did you get in my house?"

"Your dad gave me a key when we were in middle school, remember? He said I could come whenever I wanted; plus the door was unlocked." Scott looked at Stiles with a serious face "What is going on?"

Trying to act completely normal, but failing to do so, Stiles responded "What do you mean, there's nothing going on" again avoiding eye contact

"Stiles, don't lie to me, I could smell Derek here while I was walking here, and I saw him running from you're house. You two are up so something.. what is it?!" Scott said in a firm voice, and looked at Stiles through the top of his eyes in a threatening way

"There is nothing going on... nope... nothing. He just stopped by this morning to see if I've asked my dad about the murder." Stiles moved his hands in and out of his pockets, while still avoided eye contact

"Stiles, I hate to brake it to you, but you're a terrible lier. So tell me what is going on."

Scott had a point, there was no way Stiles could tell a lie and make someone believe it

"I can't tell you, Scott..." Stiles started back away from him

"Stiles, I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything, especially when it is about the alphas." Scott sounded as if he was almost pleading for information

"Well..." he gave a nervous laugh "i-it's not exactly about the alpha pack." Stiles looked down at the floor

Scott conducted a surprised expression paired with the fear of an unknown reality "What do you mean?" he asked slowly, slightly squinting his eyes

Stiles heart was racing. He wasn't sure what to say next, debating weather to tell the truth or tell another lie. "It's just that Derek isn't as bad as what I thought he was..." he said pondering

"Oh my god, Stiles, I knew this was going to happen..." Scott said with anger and relief

"You did?" Stiles seemed to be glade Scott knew, it was easier to say if the words didn't have to be said

"You want him to bit you, don't you? And you two have been discussing it, haven't you!?" Scott formed a depressed stance, shoulders leaning towards the ground "You've been wanting to become a werewolf since I became one, it's so obvious, Stiles. Common. You know I don't want you to become a werewolf, there's no way you could handle it, you can't even handle the sight of blood." Scott gave him an annoyed look

"Oh... um... yeah" he lied, well sort of. Stiles had wanted to be a werewolf, but only at times. And even if he wanted to, he would talk to Scott about it first. "That's what we've been talking about a little. He doesn't think it's a good idea."

"Hell no, it isn't a good idea. Plus if you were to become a werewolf now, the alphas would be all over you; they'd want Derek to kill you so he could become part of the alpha back." Scott was screaming at Stiles

All Stiles heard was the fact that the alphas would want Derek to kill him. He knew Derek would never kill him... would he? If they there were in that situation, Derek would fight to keep him alive, just like the rest of the pack. "Well, the alphas don't like me, so they probably want him to kill me anyways, the only difference is I'm not a werewolf."

"Whatever Stiles. What did Derek say when you asked him about becoming a werewolf?" Scott looked at Stiles, wanting to know a real answer

"I-I don't know, he didn't give me a direct answer; but I don't think he wants me to be a werewolf. Since we're on the topic..."

"No Stiles, I'm not biting so so you can become a werewolf. By the way, I'm kind of offended you didn't ask me instead of asking Derek." Scott said with an annoyed voice

"Oh come on, why not?"

"Have you looked at yourself lately, Stiles? You wouldn't make the best werewolf." Scott said this as if it were obvious, and to everyone else it was obvious

"What do you mean I wouldn't be a good werewo-wolf..." Stiles said, realizing Scott's point "oh... ok, never mind, I see your point."

"To be honest, I'm kind of offended you didn't ask me before asking Derek to bite you." Scott said in sadness

"I wanted to ask you, but... I just thought I'd ask Derek because I knew what he'd say and then ask you." Stiles looked down at the floor angry at himself because he knew he would ask Scott before he asked Derek, if he asked at all

"Fine, whatever." Scott said in a monotone voice "Did you ask your dad about the murder last night?" Scott was relieved to finally get to the topic he originally wanting to talk about

"No, I was just getting ready to go to the station."

"Good, lets go." Scott grabbed Stiles shirt and forced him out of the room

Resisting Scott's tug, he said "What about breakfast? I have to eat you know..." Scott acted as he didn't hear him "Ok, fine. I'll just starve."

"You'll survive." Scott said in a s


	4. What Happens Next

10:34 AM- From Stiles: Soooo... Scott stopped by today

10:34 AM- From Stiles: At my house

10:34 AM- From Stiles: Right after you left

10:41 AM- From Derek: I know

10:41 AM- From Stiles: How do you know?

10:45 AM- From Derek: I could smell him when I left

10:46 AM- From Stiles: Oh yeah, your smell stuff

10:46 AM- From Stiles: How do you all smell to each other

10:47 AM- From Stiles: I like the way you smell, just thought I'd get that out there

10:50 AM- From Derek: What do you want Stiles?

10:50 AM- From Stiles: Um... I don't know

10:51 AM- From Stiles: I just wanted to tell you Scott came by

10:51 AM- From Stiles: He was wanting to know why you were there

10:52 AM- From Derek: What did you tell him

10:52 AM- From Stiles: I told him we were discussing me becoming a werewolf

10:53 AM- From Stiles: He believed me

10:53 AM- From Stiles: I think...

10:55 AM- From Derek: You're an idiot

10:55 AM- From Stiles: Why? How am I an idiot

10:56 AM- From Stiles: I didn't tell him why you were actually there

10:59 AM- From Derek: You didn't want him to know that you fainted and hit your head

10:59 AM- From Stiles: Not really

11:00 AM- From Stiles: Why would that justify why you were there

11:05 AM- From Derek: I told him you fainted and I was checking up on you

11:05 AM- From Stiles: You told him!

11:05 AM- From Stiles: Why would you do that

11:06 AM- From Stiles: I hope you know I hate you right now

11:10 AM- From Derek: You don't hate me, you just wish you could

11:10 AM- From Stiles: That's not the point

11:12 AM- From Stiles: He's probably gonna think it was weird

11:14 AM- From Derek: He didn't think it was weird

11:14 AM- From Derek: I watched him all night when he hurt himself after the first full moon

11:15 AM- From Derek: Don't tell him I told you that

11:16 AM- From Stiles: Fine, whatever

2:13 PM- From Stiles: Hey

2:13 PM- From Stiles: What's up

2:14 PM- From Stiles: Sourwolf

2:16 PM- From Derek: Don't call me sourwolf

2:16 PM- From Stiles: Why not?

2:17 PM- From Stiles: It fits your style

2:20 PM- From Derek: My style?

2:20 PM- From Stiles: Yeah, ya know

2:21 PM- From Stiles: Because you're a werewolf

2:23 PM- From Stiles: ...

2:30 PM- From Derek: Thank you Stiles, I didn't already know that

2:30 PM- From Stiles: Well you do now :)

2:33 PM- From Derek: Did you talk to your dad

2:33 PM- From Stiles: I talk to my dad all the time

2:33 PM- From Stiles: Everyday, actually

2:34 PM- From Stiles: Why?

2:37 PM- From Derek: Did you happen to ask him about the murders

2:38 PM- From Stiles: Oh, right. He didn't have any more info about them

2:38 PM- From Stiles: He said it was probably a serial killer

2:43 PM- From Derek: Ok

4:47 PM- From Stiles: Hi :)

4:47 PM- From Stiles: What's up

4:50 PM- From Stiles: Am I bothering you?

4:52 PM- From Stiles: I hope I'm not

4:59 PM- From Stiles: I feel like I am

5:05 PM- From Stiles: I'll just shut up now

6:34 PM- From Stiles: What are you doing

6:34 PM- From Stiles: That sounds creepy

6:35 PM- From Stiles: Sorry

6:40 PM- From Derek: Why do you always have to know what I'm doing

6:41 PM- From Stiles: Oh my god

6:41 PM- From Stiles: I'm just trying to start casual talk

6:44 PM- From Stiles: Sorry

6:49 PM- From Derek: You need to learn how to lead into a conversation

6:50 PM- From Stiles: What does that even mean?

6:55 PM- From Derek: It means don't ask someone what they're doing constantly through the day

6:55 PM- From Stiles: Oh

6:56 PM- From Stiles: Sorry about that

6:56 PM- From Stiles: So I was wondering...

6:56 PM- From Derek: I'll be at my loft around 8:15

6:57 PM- From Stiles: How did you know I was going to ask

6:57 PM- From Stiles: Do you read minds?

6:59 PM- From Derek: You always ask me when I'll be at my loft

7:00 PM- From Stiles: Oh, Ok

7:03 PM- From Stiles: Would it be ok if I stopped by

7:06 PM- From Derek: Do you want to

7:06 PM- From Stiles: Kinda

7:12 PM- From Derek: Then do

7:12 PM- From Stiles: Yay

7:13 PM- From Stiles: I'll be there

7:17 PM- From Derek: But will I?

7:17 PM- From Stiles: What is that supposed to mean?

7:18 PM- From Stiles: Was that sarcasm

7:25 PM- From Stiles: Hello?

Stiles started walking from his Jeep toward the exit door of the old factory. "I really hope he's here" Stiles said to himself, opening the door and starting down the hall way. He neared the next door and heard a strange breathing noise. He opened the door.

"Oh my god..." Stiles said with awe, jealousy, and compassion all at the same time.

"You're early, Stiles, by 30 minutes" Derek looked over towards Stiles while doing pull-ups

"Well... I just didn't want to be late" he said awkwardly "W-Why don't you have any cloths on?" his voice cracked at the end of the question. He couldn't look at Derek's face, there were much better things to look at.

"It's easier to workout without cloths." Derek smiled with sarcasm "Is there something catching your eye, Stiles?" he said with a slight laugh

"Oh... uh... n-no, not at-t all." Stiles gave an awkward smile and tried to keep his eyes on Derek's face "So how many m-more of those are you g-gonna do?

"I have 50 left." he seemed sarcastic, but Stiles knew he was completely serious

"Wow, um... ok then, I'll just sit over here..." Stiles moved toward the old couch sitting in the middle of the room, still trying not to look at Derek while he finished his pull-ups

After a few minutes of silence, Stiles heard "Can you get me my towel."

Slightly frightening Stiles, he said "Where's th-the towel?"

"Your sitting on it..."

"Oh..." he let out a breath of laughter "I was just wondering which one you were talking about" he realized there was only one towel after saying this. He got up from the couch and started to approach Derek with the towel.

"How many other towels do you see?" Derek asked as he finished his final pull-up

"That's... that's a good point..." Stiles looked down at the floor while giving Derek the towel

Derek grabbed the towel and wiped his face off. He proceeded to take both hands and grab Stiles on his sides and carry him towards the couch.

"Who, what the hell are you doing Derek?" Stiles shouted "Oh my god, you even smell good when you're sweaty..." he said under his breath

"Do I?" Derek asked in an uplifting voice. He set Stiles down on the couch, and looked at him "Don't go anywhere, I gotta take a shower."

"I-I won't move... you'd probably chaise me down anyway." Stiles said with fear and sarcasm combined


	5. It Finally Happened

Stiles sat on couch, his heart racing. _"What's going to happen now? Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god..." _He wasn't sure what to expect next.

"I said not to leave, not paralyze yourself in one position. I was actually kinda hoping you should try to do a pull-up, it'd be funny to see." Derek said with laughter. Who is this Derek, he seems completely different form the Derek everyone else knows; softer, funnier.

"I could do one... i-if you want me too..." Stiles said as he turned around to look at Derek. Shock raised through his entire body when he saw Derek standing in front of the bathroom door. He seemed to gather attraction and passion and desire; more than Stiles could've ever wished for. Through his thoughts all he could do was just sat there, not moving a finger.

"Can you even do a pull-up? You don't look like you can." Derek could tell he was in complete control of the entire situation

After a short silence, Stiles slowly stood up, still gazing at Derek "Well, I mean, I can do a pull-up... kinda" he stuttered "a special kind of pull-up, not a lot of people know about it..."

While Stiles mumbled, Derek slowly moved towards Stiles; the closer he came, the worst Stiles stuttered. "Stiles..." he said in a romantic, conformable voice. Stiles stopped attempting to talking and looked into Derek's eyes. Noticing how beautiful they were. "Calm down... your heart is racing. Lay down on the bed, stay a while." Derek said comically, though he wasn't very good at being a comedian; in his defense, though, he wasn't very good at the whole "normal human" act.

Stiles slowly backed up towards the bed, never taking his eyes off of Derek, who was still sliding a towel down himself to get the extra water off. He acted as if he were the lead role in a romanic play, creating drama with every move he made; all of which caused Stiles to stumble around even more.

Finally, once stiles was able to sit on the bed, Derek walked over and laid on the bed facing Stiles. "Get comfortable, Stiles. Feel free to take your shoes off. Relax." He said with a smile. Neither of them could break eye contact while Stiles took both shoes off and laid on the opposite side of the bed.

Derek let out a slight laughter "Stiles, you can talk, you know. I don't like talking to myself." still with an encouraging smile on his face.

"I... I just don't know what t-to s-say." Stiles admitted.

"Well maybe this will help..." Derek closed the gap between the two, wrapping his arms around Stiles back, pulling him in closer until their lips met. Derek knew he'd love what the night had in store, everything about it seemed so perfect.

Stiles returned the favor and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, with no intention to let go. Stiles started running is arm down Derek's chest. Derek leaned back from the kiss "You are loving this, aren't you?"

"Quite a bit, actually" Stiles said, without stuttering, and realizing that Derek's plan, to make him talk, had worked.

Stiles kept creeping his hands down Derek's chest, and then onto his abs. _"Oh my god" _he thought to himself _"his abs are so much sexier when you can feel their strength."_

When Stiles' hands were almost to Derek's belly button, Derek quickly threw Stiles to the center of the bed, placing himself over Stiles. Derek held Stiles' hands down in a firm, attractive manner. "Stiles, I can't be the only one naked..." he said with a slight hint of force. He started taking Stiles' shirt off; at first he was having trouble getting it to slide off, finally he ripped it off completely.

Stiles laid there, staring at Derek with big, questioning eyes "I... am going to love this" Stiles said, barely able to get each word out.

Derek laughed "Yes you will..." he continued to take the rest of Stiles cloths off, until both men were completely nude. Then he switched positions, causing Stiles to lay on his chest. He furiously started kissing Stiles neck while firmly feeling his back. Stiles let out a joyful moan, letting Derek know he loved everything about the moment. So they continued...

It's now Sunday morning, and Derek laid there as close as he could next to Stiles He had Stiles body in his arms, and their legs were intertwined. He kept wondering to himself _"How could this be any more perfect?". _He listened to Stiles' heart beat as he laid there, a steady beat which sounded like an orchestra to his hears.

Derek moved his hand slightly against Stiles chest; he could feel the heart beat as it beat a little faster. He knew Stiles was awake. "Stiles," he whispered softly "there's something I want to tell you..."

Stiles turned his head slightly towards Derek, unable to move because of Derek's grasp on him. "I... I have been thinking this for a while, and the past couple of days has only completely confirmed it..." he whispered slowly

"What, Derek?" Stiles heart was racing, he knew what he was going to say, but he wanted to hear it from Derek first

"Well... this is kinda hard to say right now... but," Derek took a deep breath "I would really love it if you made me some breakfast..." he said romantically, and kissed the back of Stiles neck, noticing the hickies he had left.

"That's what you wanted to tell me, to make you breakfast!?" Stiles said looking away from Derek in disbelief. "You set my hopes so high, Derek"

Derek chuckled a little. After a few moments of silence, Derek moved his head closer to Stiles ear. Barely whispering the words "I love you, Stiles", then releasing the pressure of his arms from Stiles.

_"He said it..." _Stiles thought in his head _"He actually said it.."_ Stiles wasn't sure how to react to this. His heart felt like it stopped. He spun his body around and looked at Derek's face, looked at his eyes. He could see Derek wasn't just saying this to play nice, he meant what he said. Stiles felt every emotion you could possibly think of: joy, fear, happiness, togetherness, bliss... all leading up to one emotion, love.

Stiles smiled at Derek's joyful, scared, beautiful face. He closed is eyes and leaned forward to Derek's lips. As the two were together, Stiles could feel Derek's heart was racing just as much as his own. "Derek..." Stiles said slowly and carefully, "I love you too." they continued to look into each others eyes, and leaned forward with kiss.

This kiss was different from the others, even the thousands of kisses they preformed last night. This one was greater, bigger, more significant then anything ever happened before. This one came from love, a kiss that left a tingle on your lips, cause butterflies to run through your stomach, sent chills though out your body; the kind of kiss that causes your entire existence to depend only on the that person on the other side. It was unbelievably right, nothing could have stopped the two from being together from no on.

The two leaned their heads down on the pillows, close enough to feel each others breath. Neither of them could to move, they just gazed into the others eyes, and without anyone else knowing, they could see the bliss within them.

Derek's eyes looked different to Stiles. Instead of the alpha red, that was were most of the night, they were a soft green, Stiles favorite color. It was such a peaceful green, words could not describe how Stiles just knew he would have to see these eyes every day for the rest of his life, if he wanted to stay sane.

And as Derek looked into Stiles eyes, he noticed they became visibly brighter. The beautiful brown they were before seemed to have a light shine upon them, making them brighter, more beautiful than every before; they had changed to hazel eyes. Derek couldn't look away.

"You're eyes are so beautiful." both Derek and Stiles said at the same time. They both gave a breath of laughter, but never looked away from each others eyes.


	6. He Knows Now

Derek gently slipped his body out of the bed where Stiles still slept. He quickly put on some of his old shorts and walked into the kitchen. He wasn't sure what to do next, he'd never been in this kind of situation before. He'd never loved someone as much as he loves Stiles, al he'd ever had was a girlfriend a few years back, but she discovered what he is and ran away from him. But he never loved her, especially looking back on it now, he doesn't even know what he saw in her.

He started getting eggs from the fridge and a frying pan. He looked back at Stiles on the bed an figured he would like his eggs hard... he couldn't help to think that he likes everything hard with what he had witnessed last night. So he threw a couple of eggs in the pan and waited for them to cook. A few minutes later he put them on a plate and carried them over to Stiles.

"Good morning, Stiles" he said in a sweet voice. But Stiles didn't budge. "Stiles, I made you breakfast." still no movement from him. After a few seconds, Derek put the plate on the empty side of the bed, and gently kissed Stiles on the forehead.

Stiles' eyes were wide open within milliseconds. "Whah..." Stiles looked up at Derek's smiling face. "Um, good morning" he moaned

"Well, don't you look great this morning." Derek said, resuming his usual hard personality.

"Thanks, I guess." Stiles sat up for a second, and then looked towards the kitchen "Oh my god," he said embarrassingly "I was going to make breakfast for you... um... what do you want?" Stiles started to uncover himself from the sheets and get up to walk towards the kitchen.

"I've already done that part for you..." Derek said, lifting the plate of eggs in the air towards Stiles

"Oh, ok... um... thanks." Stiles said taking the plate "Do you want me to make something for you?" Stiles asked, hoping he wouldn't have to suffer through cooking

"No," Derek said with a smile "But it would be nice if you just go with what's about to happen" he said looking straight into Stiles eyes and a slight smiles on his face.

Stiles was expecting Derek to do something new and out of the ordinary... as if there was an ordinary for Derek. Instead all he heard was "What the hell!" but it wasn't coming from Derek, who still had his eyes on him and a half smile on his face. Stiles looked around and discovered Scott standing just inside the door with a completely blank stare and questioning eyes, not to mention his golden glowing eyes and claws.

"Oh, hey there, Scott. Nice of you to drop by on a Sunday morning; shouldn't you be in church or something?" Derek said as any normal person would

"Um, how about you explain why both of you are naked standing my your bed, Derek" Scott shouted angrily. Stiles wasn't sure what to do or how to react, he just stood there, frozen.

"Well, first of all, I'm not naked." Derek said smugly as he stood up showing he had shorts on "But Stiles, on the other hand... well he's been like that most of the night." Derek had a sarcastic and happy attitude, like he knew exactly what was going to happen.

Stiles finally realized what as going on and dropped the plate, which shattered when it hit the floor; he started running towards the bed to cover himself with the sheets. "I-I just don't even know what to say right now" He said looking at neither Scott or Derek.

"Tell me why Stiles is standing naked in your loft, Derek!" Scott said slowly, looking as if he is about to completely shift.

"Well, first of all, Scott, you need to calm down because I don't want to have to keep you from hurting yourself or anyone else. And Stiles is standing naked in my loft because he stayed here last night." Derek laid as if the information wasn't already obvious

"I probably could have guessed he stayed here last night, but why did he stay, Derek?" Scott was starting to calm down a little but now, his eyes weren't glowing anymore

"He stayed here because he's my boyfriend, Scott" Derek said in a serious tone

Scott stood, frozen; he couldn't move a finger. Stiles and Derek both stared at him, Derek with a smile and Stiles with a fright. No one knew what was going to happen next.

"I-I thought you were into Ms. Blake, Derek? I thought you were into girls, not guys... especially Stiles?!" Scott said slowly while he processed the information

"I thought I was too, but she is kinda scared of me now and Stiles has been here for me. I've realized I have had my eye on him since we first met, though we met in an unusual setting." Derek said happily, seeming joyous in his words.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted him, Derek? Why didn't you tell me anything, Stiles?" Scott was upset that they were both keeping information from him, even though the information was personal, he still had a right to know. "I consider you guys my family; especially you, Stiles, you're a brother to me." Scott looked down at the floor, he felt tears coming to his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I would leave you out of my life, shun you?" Scott's tears started to fall to the floor

Derek stood there not knowing what to do. He didn't know Scott saw him as family. Though he saw Scott as part of his family, part of his pack, and his friend; he didn't think Scott saw him in the same light. "I didn't know you saw me as part of your family, Scott." he said slowly, almost regretfully "I have always seen you as part of my family, like a cousin or something. I didn't think it was the right time to tell you about Stiles and I; I didn't intend to tell any of you for a while and only under the right circumstances." You could see Derek was speaking from his heart. Scott only stood there.

"You're my brother, Scott." Stiles said finally "I'm not even sure what has happened the past few days between Derek and I; but it just feels so right, like it is supposed to happen; and I didn't want to you think differently of me. I wanted to tell you, but I was scared to. You could not possibly imagine how I feel right now, I feel like I've been lying to you the past few days." Stiles just looked down at the ground feeling guilty of a horrible sin.

"Both of you have lied to me." Scott said in a weak voice "You should have told me something, Stiles. And what about Lydia?"

"She doesn't really matter to me anymore, now that I have Derek. She never would have even given me a chance, Scott. But Derek did, and from what I can tell, he likes it, and so do I." Stiles looked deep into Scotts eyes, he could see the hurt he caused Scott. He wished he could go back and tell him what was happening, but instead he made up some stupid lie.

"So that's how it is then; you and Derek." Scott looked up, the tears were gone. "I should have seen this coming, with the way Derek treated you before." Scott saw the scrapes and bruises all over Stiles body. "He treated you the way he did because he was afraid of you, Stiles. I can see it now. He just desired you, even if you..." he looked a Derek "didn't realize it." he paused for a moment. Neither Stiles nor Derek realized how they had acted to either other from another persons point of view. "But you know what?" Scott looked at both of them with a smile "I only want what makes you happy, and if that means you make each other happy, then that's fine with me." Scott seemed happy now, and it wasn't a fake happy, it was genuine "I just wish you guys would have told me."

"You just wanted me to be happy?" Derek said, not believing what Scott had said

"Yeah, you're my family, I want everyone in my family to be happy. I want everyone in general to be happy. Though its kinda weird for me seeing you two together because your like brothers to me; but I'm okay with it."

"Thank you, Scott." Stiles said, tears almost falling from his eyes. "I'm glad you didn't forget me, I am so happy you're still my brother." Stiles started to cry slightly, but it was a happy cry. He started walking towards Scott, the sheets that were covering him fell off.

"Whoa, Stiles..." Scott said in disbelief "Don't come any closer to me without any cloths on... especially right now, considering what just happened."

"Oh... right" Stiles face started turning red "Sorry about that..." Stiles ran towards his pants and started slipping them on.

"Congratulations, by the way..." Scott said awkwardly, not looking at Stiles. Derek started laughing lightly in the background.

"What?" Stiles said after he put his pants on.

"Um... well... I see now why Derek likes you so much..." Scott started laughing a little.

"What do you mean?" Stiles looked at him, not understanding why he was laughing

"He has nothing on me!" Derek said laughing

Stiles realized what they were talking about "Shut up, Derek, just because you're superhuman doesn't mean you have to make fun of me."

"We're not making fun of you, Stiles. Believe me, no one can make fun of you." Scott said, his face turning red

"What, you don't..." Stiles asked, looking at Scott "You said you... Allison...?"

"Allison likes what I have, but you have a little more, Stiles. A lot more, actually" Scott didn't believe that he'd ever have this conversation, especially with Stiles

"And Derek, I don't even want to know..." Scott paused for a second "Why am I even still here?" he asked himself "I'm just going to leave now" not looking at either of them. He walked towards the door, just before walking out he turned and asked "You are using protection, aren't you?"

Both Derek and Stiles looked annoyed

"Apart from the obvious scratches and bruises all over Stiles?" Scotts face was awkward

"Why does it matter to you?" Derek asked with an annoyed look

"Because I don't want something to happen to either of you, if one of you were to have had sex with Lydia or Ms. Blake, I would have asked the same question." Scott looked at them as a parent would have.

"We may or may not have..." Stiles said in a sarcastic voice

"Yes, Scott, we did" Derek said annoyed "If you want to know more details then you could say a while, other wise, get out of here; Stiles has to make me breakfast." Derek said as he started to clean up the shattered plate. Scott started walking quickly out of the door, trying to forget what he had just heard.

"Why do I have to make breakfast, you're the one who made it for me?!" Stiles said looking at Derek

"Because you're my bitch, Stiles." Derek started laughing

"No, I'm not, Derek. You're my bitch, remember?" Stiles didn't like what Derek had to say

"Clearly from last night, you are the bitch, Stiles."

"You were my bitch too, Derek" Stiles stood there, thinking about the night "Ok... we are both bitches. But that doesn't mean I'm making breakfast!"

"Fine, I'll make breakfast, but you're buying new sheets." Derek started laughing. Scott looked at the sheets and realized they were almost completely torn apart.

"I can't afford new sheets" Stiles said to himself

"You're the one who didn't want to make breakfast." Derek laughed harder as he got the food out of the fridge.


End file.
